


The Adventures of Jaime and Brienne

by EmpressM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Photography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressM/pseuds/EmpressM
Summary: Photo ficlets: After the war, Jaime and Brienne pause to admire the beauty of the worldNew: I thought I was done, but Jaime and Brienne felt otherwise. A few more photos to share in chapters 8-10.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 51
Kudos: 65





	1. On the way to Tarth

**Author's Note:**

> Collected photographs and extended captions from tumblr

Jaime and Brienne pause to admire a garden on their way to Tarth


	2. A Dream

Ser Brienne startles awake. Jaime turns over sleepily, “What is it?”

“I had the strangest dream. I was commanding all these soldiers in white armor, but it felt all wrong.”

“Come back to sleep.” He wraps an arm around her waist and snuggles into her neck.


	3. Enchanted Forest

“Right there, I see the path. Why do you look so tense, my lady ser?”

“It’s an _enchanted forest_ , Jaime. What could _possibly_ go wrong?”

“With you by my side, nothing.”

She sighed, and couldn’t quite hide an upturn to her lips.

“Just think, we might meet a unicorn or a kelpie.”

She raised her eyebrows. “And what would a kelpie be doing in a forest?”

“Maybe it’s on a quest, like we are.”

“More likely, we’d meet a bear.”

“It’d be our second bear,” he smiled fondly.

“Or some kind of hermit wizard who’d turn us into frogs.”

“There’s no one I’d rather be a frog with.”

Just then, the clouds parted a little, and there was sunlight on golden, infuriating Jaime. Her Jaime.

He saw her face soften, and he touched her cheek gently. She knew she would go with him, anywhere, even back into a bear pit.

“Come on, let’s go,” she said.

And they stepped into the wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photographer’s note: I saw these plants and immediately thought of sdwolfpup‘s FableVerse in [The Unicorn Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187632) and the enchanted forest in winterkill‘s [At The Water’s Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960224/chapters/57627115).


	4. The Casterly Gardens

[](https://imgur.com/jkY3mgn)

Brienne stood on the balcony, overlooking columns of perfectly trimmed trees marching across the manicured lawn in the evening light.

She remembered the gardens at Evenfall showing the natural beauty of Tarth, graceful plantings and winding paths. In contrast, Casterly Rock presented nature in a jewel box, every flower bed designed to impress. 

“Making a grand plan for our gardens, my lady ser?” Jaime slipped an arm around her waist, looking a little weary. They’d both spent long days with the seneschal, reviewing accounts, overseeing disputes, meeting mining representatives. 

“I’m thinking about putting in a melee field,” she smiled back at him.

“Excellent idea. You never liked roses that much anyway.”

“I didn’t mean here! Somewhere closer to the stables.”

“You’re the Lady of Casterly Rock. You can have whatever you want. Maybe it’ll set a fashion, and soon, all the noble houses will be digging up their water features for training yards.”

“That would be the only time I set a fashion trend.”

He leaned his head on her shoulder, and they looked over the tranquil lily pond, the first quiet moment of the day.

“I think I would rather battle the dead again than have one more meeting over ledgers,” she admitted.

“Governing is tedious business, but it should get better once we’re caught up.”

She nodded, then caught his hand and tugged, “If we hurry, we can spar a bit before supper.”

He smiled at his radiant wife and followed.


	5. The Casterly Gardens, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different approach to chapter four, now that I've decided that shorter works better. And a new photo in the next chapter!

[](https://imgur.com/jkY3mgn)

“Come for a walk with me, my lady ser.”

After another long day of reviewing accounts, overseeing disputes, meeting mining representatives, it was time for a little peace, and the Casterly staff knew not to bother their lord and lady when they strolled the gardens.

“These hedges seem taller. I used to be able to see over them,” commented Brienne. “I thought they were always kept at exactly the same height.”

“Mmm. The Lady of Casterly Rock is tall, and the Lord of Casterly Rock has need of privacy. I told the gardeners to let them grow.”

“Jaime!”

“Yes, I expect I’ll be hearing much more of that,” he said as he drew her towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I took this photo, there were definitely some strange looks thrown my way, as I crouched on the garden walkway. Fortunately, everyone had to keep socially distanced, so I was able to snap our little friends without interruption.
> 
> Location: Filoli Gardens, which has both natural beauty and formal gardens. If we’re wishing for Gwen/Nik films, one set at Filoli would be stunning!


	6. A Dragon

“Jaime, this is a terrible idea.”

“He looks quite friendly, my lady ser.”

Brienne is not above using the knowledge that her husband cannot resist his commanding wench.

“Jaime, it’s still a dragon. Come. Here. Right. Now.” 

He does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little revision to the previous chapter today too, in case you missed it!


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little photo series!

Tarth.  
  
“It’s good to be home.”  
  
“It’s good to be home,” he agreed.


	8. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done, but Jaime and Brienne felt otherwise. A few more photos to share.

The holiday season begins.  



	9. A Quiet Moment

Jaime takes Brienne aside for a quiet moment together.  
  
Much love and thanks to all of you in the fandom, on tumblr and discord and AO3. I’ve enjoyed your creativity and your support for mine all year.  



	10. He Dreamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted three photos today, in case you missed the holiday pix in the previous chapters.

He could see her so clearly. She was the only solid thing in the fog, in the haze. “Brienne,” he cried and shivered in the chill air.  
  
She had come to defend him, to stand with him as the others approached.  
  
“Jaime, shhh,” she said, as she pulled the wool blankets back over them.  
  
  
~  
For two people who have been through so much, they must get some terrible nightmares, to be soothed by the other, of course. 


End file.
